My Commander
by Stopmotiontk421
Summary: After being injured in battle, Ultra Magnus recover from his encounter the Predicon. But what he doesn't realize, is that soemone is coming to visit him. I hope you guys like my one-shot, if you do please leave a review. (c) Ultra Magnus & Elita One rightfully belong to Hasbro. -RADgirl


**My Commander**

One quiet evening at the new Autobot base, everyone gathered and watched; as the Autobot medic Ratchet was fixing Ultra Magnus' smashed hand, after it was crushed by the Predicon that was now able to transform. When they all came back and heard the news, everyone was shocked, believing that the Predicon wasn't able to transform at all, only to find that is was.

As the rest of the team watched Ratchet fix his hand, one member stood afar from the group to be along. That someone was Elita One. She was very worried that his injured hand would affect him in battle, and she worried that it would affect him as well.

For as long as she could remember; she and Magnus fought side-by-side during the war for Cybertron, the two fought many battles and gave each other support when they needed it. And during all those times, Elita grew to care for Ultra Magnus and even love him. Though she has never had the chance to tell him that, after all these years of serving in the war, she has never had the chance to tell him how much she feels. But today, that is all about to change.

A few hours later, Ratchet finished fixing Ultra Magnus' arm and he was left alone to rest for awhile. As the commander lied on the medical table, he thought about what Optimus said a "family" is greater than an army. It was new to him; he was use to commanding soldiers that follow protocol. But now it was something else, and he wasn't sure if was going to get use to it. "Commander," a soft voice called out all of a sudden; then he turned to see the pink femme he had come to care for a lot.

"Yes, what is it Elita One?" Ultra Magnus asked calmly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were, you gave me quite the scare today. I thought I was going to lose by closest friend," she said. "I appreciate your concern, I assure you that I am fine," he said, Ultra Magnus knew that she was worried about him, and being able to use his new arm. "I know now why you are here, Elita, you are worried that because of my injury. I will not be able to join the others in battle, am I correct?" the commander said; "Well yes, and…I also came to make a confession. I should have said it earlier, but I never found time to tell you," Elita told him.

Ultra Magnus looked at Elita One with a surprised look on his face; he wasn't expecting any confessions from her. Usually she always has something to tell him, but never before a confession. And he wasn't going to denied what she wanted to tell him.

"What is it you want to tell me, Elita One?" he finally asked; Elita didn't respond, she was silent for a moment until she did spoke. "Ultra Magnus, we have been serving together in war for so long. And…we have always been there for each other. You should know that, there is no other Autobot I would rather fight alongside than you, Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus became confused with Elita's words, and was beginning to not understand what she was try to tell him. "Elita…what are you telling me?" he asked her; he then waited for a response but he didn't get one. Suddenly he felt her move closer to his side and watched her as she placed her hand on his new one, with a surprised face.

"What I am trying to tell you Magnus is…" Elita finally spoke, but she was still unsure if she should tell him about her feelings; but she knew she wanted to, and decided that is was now or never.

"I want you to know, that I care about you very much," Elita confessed, Ultra Magnus' optics widened in shock at her words. "Elita…" he manages to said, before he was interrupted by Elita's finger on his mouth. "You do not need to say anything, Ultra Magnus. We talk about this more later, right now you need to rest," she said. Before she got up, she did something unexpected: she bent her head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rest well, my commander," Elita said, and left him alone without saying another word. Ultra Magnus laid there alone, he just about what Elita meant with that she cared about him. "**Does she mean that? Does she actually care about me that much, or is it more than that?" **he thought to himself. All these questions ran through his mind, believing that he may _ALSO _care more about her as well.

**The End**

**Author Note: Just a little one-shot I came up, I hope you guys like it. And if you do, please leave a review.**

**-RADgirl**


End file.
